


all i want for christmas is you

by danthezijn



Series: 10 Days of Christmas [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Christmas, Christmas Cards, College Student Scott, College Student Stiles, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthezijn/pseuds/danthezijn
Summary: “If you dare to quote Mariah Carey any other time tonight, you’ll sleep on the couch.”





	all i want for christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt:
> 
> Person A and Person B making Christmas cards together

“We’re poor college students, Scott. They’re not going to be mad that we didn’t send them deluxe Hallmark cards.”

 

Scott hummed in response as he dug out some paper from the back of his closet, handing it to Stiles who was standing next to him. They were lucky they had some leftovers from their Halloween decorations. Scott hadn’t crafted this much in one year since fourth grade.

 

“You just want to use this opportunity to make as many Christmas cards with puns as possible,” he said as he turned around, putting the last of the crafting items on their kitchen table. Stiles was already sitting down, seemingly picking out pieces of coloured paper that were actually _whole_ to use as the base of the card. At Scott’s words a look of mock affrontment crossed his face, but he didn’t deny it.

 

Score one for Scott.

 

He took the seat opposite of Stiles, tangling their legs together and waiting for Stiles to give him further instructions. He was sure his boyfriend had already planned every card down to the finest detail. The wait wasn’t long.

 

“Alright,” Stiles started. “I’ll make the base, you do the details? We both know you’re better at those, having actual concentration and all. We’ll divide the pile when it’s time to write on them.”

 

He nodded, going to turn on their Christmas playlist while they were working. At first, the both of them had been bummed that they wouldn’t be able to get home this Christmas. All the snow made it too much of a safety hazard to go. Stiles hadn’t let it bum him out for too long, though. He started making plans to make Christmas packages for everyone back in Beacon Hills. They put them together the following week.

 

When all was said and done, they had forgotten to get Christmas cards. They had to send out the packages tomorrow morning if they wanted them to arrive on time, but the stores were already closed. Stiles came with the genius idea to make some cards themselves.

 

Scott was actually all on board with this plan. Even though the cards would most certainly have puns, at least they would be a little extra special. He was sure that at least their parents would appreciate it.

 

They worked together in a comfortable rythm, Stiles trying and failing to sing along to the songs while Scott just hummed. At a certain point Stiles got glitters in his hair, and he himself was covered in them as well. Oh well. It added to the festive feeling, he supposed.

 

When Scott thought they were done, Stiles started working on another card. He tried to see what it was, but the other boy was very cleverly blocking it from his view. As soon as he was done with it, it was shoved in an envelope. When Scott narrowed his eyes at him, Stiles just smiled innocently – which is to say, not innocent at all – and started dividing the pile of cards between the two of them.

 

Once all the cards were added to the right boxes and they taped all of them shut, they fell down on their tiny couch. Scott was on his back, with Stiles on top of him. For a while, the only sound was the Christmas music that continued playing softly in the background.

 

Suddenly, Stiles started shifting and sat upright, forcing Scott to do the same as well. He handed Scott the envelope he had hastily put away earlier and gave him a quick kiss.

 

Knowing he had what Stiles called the ‘Adorable Confused Puppy Face’ on right now, he decided to not even question it. Instead, he opened the envelope and took out the card. It almost made him burst out laughing.

 

Turning to Stiles, he smirked. “I think that can be arranged.”

 

As they made their way to their bedroom, he felt the need to add, “If you dare to quote Mariah Carey any other time tonight, you’ll sleep on the couch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 6 of the 10 Days of Christmas
> 
>  
> 
> [the card Stiles gave Scott](https://img1.etsystatic.com/039/0/5270171/il_570xN.642970389_1amt.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> i think we have established that i just love to ship stiles with everyone.
> 
> all mistakes are mine


End file.
